Special Attraction
Special Attraction is the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season and the one hundred and third episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Queen for a Day in 1995. In this episode, Toby was upset when he realises that there's no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they are all special anyway. Plot Toby was delighted to be invited to a seaside festival held every year as a "special attraction", but when he gets there, he finds that there's no room for him in the parade. Toby chuffs back to the junction, and when Percy sees how sad Toby is, he wants to know why, but The Fat Controller tells him to take care of some important work in the harbour, and his guard driver replies that it'll be trouble with Bulstrode, a disagreeable barge who never stops complaining. At the harbour, Bullstrode and the trucks are arguing on whether he or them aren't where they belong. Then, when Percy arrives, the trucks want to be shunted into a siding to load him up, so he can leave. Percy unfortunately loses control while shunting, and the trucks topple off the wharf and land in Bulstrode's hull, which nearly sinks him much to the other trucks' amusement. After being emptied, Bulstrode is towed to a beach for children to play in. When Percy returns, Toby was over his disappointment and tells Percy that his driver says that both of them are Special Attractions after all. Characters *Percy *Toby *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Trevor (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) Locations *Elsbridge *Knapford Harbour *Tidmouth Beach *Gordon's Hill *The Lighthouse *The Seaside Village *Norramby Church Station *Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the stories Toby's Seaside Holiday and Bulstrode from The Railway Series book, Toby, Trucks and Trouble. *The models for O.J., Izzy Gomez, and Big Mickey from TUGS are seen. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bulstrode to date, although his model and face were used in later episodes. *This was the last of a few things: **The last episode to be featured on Shining Time Station, the remainder of Season 4 would air on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. **The last appearance of Elsbridge to date, not counting a deleted scene in the next episode, though it would later be mentioned in the nineteenth season episode, Wild Water Rescue. **The last appearance of Knapford Harbour to date. **The last episode Kōhei Miyauchi voices Sir Topham Hatt in the Japanese narration before his untimely death. *In the US version, after Bulstrode says "Come on, come on!", George Carlin hiccups. Errors *Studio equipment can be seen when Toby puffs through the seaside. *When the trucks say "There's no engine and we can only go where we're put! You're in the wrong place, not us!" one has wonky eyes and another truck's face is loose. *When Percy's trucks land in Bulstrode's hull, Percy's wheels derail and he is crooked on his chasis. *The buffers Percy hits are placed quite a distance ahead of where the track actually ends. *Bulstrode must've been unloaded impossibly fast, because in one scene he has a full load of rocks, but instantly after that, his hull was empty. *No reason was given as to why the tracks continued after the buffers. *In a close-up of Toby at the seaside, his left window (viewer's right) appears to be burnt. *In the close up of the truck's wheels when they say "Help! Help!", the track bounces slightly. *When Percy reverses with the trucks, they were facing him. But when he ws lining them up, they were facing away from him. *When Percy shunts the trucks through the buffers, the front one's front wheels derail. Until they crash, it bounces up and down repeatedly. *A brakevan should've been added to Percy's train. Gallery SpecialAttractiontitlecard.png|UK title card SpecialAttractionUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card SpecialAttractionSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card SpecialAttractionFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card SpecialAttractionSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card SpecialAttractionJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card SpecialAttraction.png SpecialAttraction1.png SpecialAttraction2.png SpecialAttraction3.png SpecialAttraction4.png|Bulstrode on the beach SpecialAttraction5.png SpecialAttraction6.png|Percy and Toby SpecialAttraction7.png SpecialAttraction8.png SpecialAttraction9.png SpecialAttraction10.png SpecialAttraction11.png SpecialAttraction12.png|The village fête SpecialAttraction13.png|Toby and Percy SpecialAttraction14.png SpecialAttraction15.png SpecialAttraction16.png|Troublesome trucks SpecialAttraction17.jpg SpecialAttraction18.png SpecialAttraction19.png SpecialAttraction20.png SpecialAttraction21.png|Toby SpecialAttraction22.png SpecialAttraction23.png SpecialAttraction24.png SpecialAttraction25.png SpecialAttraction26.png SpecialAttraction27.png SpecialAttraction28.png SpecialAttraction29.png SpecialAttraction30.png SpecialAttraction31.png SpecialAttraction32.png SpecialAttraction33.png SpecialAttraction34.png SpecialAttraction35.png SpecialAttraction36.png SpecialAttraction37.png SpecialAttraction38.png SpecialAttraction39.png SpecialAttraction40.png SpecialAttraction41.png SpecialAttraction42.png SpecialAttraction43.png SpecialAttraction44.png SpecialAttraction45.png SpecialAttraction46.png|Percy shunting the trucks (Note that the track continues after the buffers) SpecialAttraction47.png SpecialAttraction48.png SpecialAttraction49.png SpecialAttraction50.png SpecialAttraction51.png SpecialAttraction52.png SpecialAttraction53.png SpecialAttraction54.png SpecialAttraction55.png SpecialAttraction56.jpg SpecialAttraction57.jpg SpecialAttraction58.png SpecialAttraction59.png SpecialAttraction60.png SpecialAttraction61.png SpecialAttraction62.png SpecialAttraction63.png SpecialAttraction64.png SpecialAttraction65.png SpecialAttraction66.png SpecialAttraction67.png SpecialAttraction68.png SpecialAttraction69.png SpecialAttraction70.png SpecialAttraction71.png SpecialAttraction72.png SpecialAttraction73.png SpecialAttraction74.png SpecialAttraction75.png SpecialAttraction76.png SpecialAttraction77.png|Deleted scene SpecialAttraction78.jpg SpecialAttraction79.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas, Percy And The Mail Train And Other Stories (1997, US) Category:Thomas, Percy And The Mail Train And Other Stories (August 19, 1997) Full Category:Heroes (1998, US) Category:Heroes (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Best Of Toby (2006, US) Category:Best Of Toby (September 12, 2006) Full Category:Dockside Adventures (2007, US) Category:Dockside Adventures (August 7, 2007) Full